Transmission 16
On April 16th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission sixteen in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with a Playfair cipher. The keyword for this message was LORDSHIVA. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARON PASSTYPE PAPA PASSTYPE PAPA LAST 38 ARRIVED OBJ SCHRADER SUPPORTING FORCES HAVE ESTABLISHED A HARD POINT IN CONJUNCTION WITH A WELL KNOWN ANNUAL EXERCISE WE HAVE MADE LIASION WITH CI COVERT ELEMENTS NEXT 38 AWAITING CAPKILL PACKAGE ON HVT ON ORDER WILL LINKUP WITH CHARLIE ONE UMBRA SUPPORTING ELEMENTS IOT FINALIZE MISSION DETAILS BE ADVISED DOGMA I SAY AGAIN DOGMA PLEASE ADVISE CHARON CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *Linkup: meeting to friendly ground forces *last 38: last 38 hours. Last 38 also appears on transmission 3 and transmission 12. *Obj Schrader was previously referred to on transmission 12. *may 1st is the well known annual exercise *This message suggests knowledge to and collaboration with Charlie One Umbra *What does DOGMA mean? It needed to be repeated... It's telling someone on that net that they better acknowledge and start working on. Could also be like an audible on football relaying covert information (for good purpose considering this is being ‘leaked’) *Possible current military exercises: Foal Eagle - Korea, Malabar - India, South China Sea, African Lion - Morocco **Assuming it was the Malabar exercise it would’ve ended on this date April 16th and may also be the “well known annual exercise”. This would have been the 15th Indo-US exercise. The inference being that it is also being used as cover? The location from the exercises was Visakhapatnam and Chennai on the Bay to Bengal? Could this be on the location to the cave photo? Malabar seems to be the only annual exercise to the bunch. Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 13 03 22 04 09 23 17 22 18 00 02 00 24 17 06 23 PAPA 17 22 18 00 02 00 24 17 06 23 PAPA 04 08 02 00 38 22 04 15 22 09 06 19 18 08 22 12 11 22 12 07 01 06 15 12 00 25 25 18 04 14 02 17 05 05 18 12 06 11 15 09 02 09 06 11 15 17 02 08 19 02 15 09 03 01 07 09 02 04 19 14 18 05 23 14 02 13 05 09 23 08 23 13 05 14 02 09 23 15 05 13 02 09 25 03 15 19 03 23 09 15 23 09 17 13 23 08 04 06 23 06 15 05 08 15 11 15 14 09 02 09 06 17 08 15 07 15 08 02 04 05 09 23 15 02 14 03 13 08 05 18 09 06 15 14 11 15 03 14 03 16 13 18 00 23 14 00 16 38 09 25 02 22 14 02 17 05 07 08 20 06 08 15 18 13 08 07 07 02 11 06 09 23 09 01 14 19 23 09 04 19 06 15 15 05 18 21 18 21 15 08 20 05 24 13 15 05 13 02 13 03 22 04 15 08 14 09 23 14 12 21 22 19 02 04 24 13 14 18 19 16 05 23 11 06 15 03 14 03 16 13 15 02 19 14 05 22 17 09 15 08 23 11 14 08 18 00 05 09 17 15 11 14 02 22 15 12 09 11 07 01 01 22 15 11 18 25 19 18 03 17 02 22 04 02 04 07 17 07 05 23 19 18 03 17 22 25 13 18 07 09 15 11 07 01 01 22 15 11 13 03 22 04 09 23 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions